


Here In This Moment Again (With You Once More)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Mostly Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He woke up to someone absent-mindedly gently massaging his scalp through his slowly lengthening hair and opened his eyes slightly to find that Thor was with him, though he wasn't watching him.





	Here In This Moment Again (With You Once More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this belated little treat :)

He woke up to someone absent-mindedly gently massaging his scalp through his slowly lengthening hair and opened his eyes slightly to find that Thor was with him, though wasn't watching him. Instead, Thor appeared to be watching and listening to the movements of the animals outside the window of the guest quarters that the Wakandans had let them have use of while being tender at the same time with Steve.

It was a lovely feeling of tenderness that he had missed with Thor since he had left so long ago for Asgard. Thor looks down at his stretching and beams brightly at him as he kisses Steve's hands.

"Ah good, you're awake, Steve."

"So it seems. Despite the circumstances around us, I'm glad that you are back, Thor."

"As am I, Steve. Though perhaps we should find some food before the others descend upon us when they realize you have finally awoken."

In the twilight of the room, Steve only breathes out slowly in response as Thor stands up while he pushes himself into a sitting position and watches as Thor calmly move around the room.

For the moment, he found that he enjoyed the idea of them just being back in Avengers Tower, offering comfort and getting to know each other.


End file.
